


Art for When That Fever Strikes

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Tests, alpha!cas, cop!cas, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Every love story has an opening, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak’s curtain rose on an awkward chance meeting.  Awkward, because Dean had been roughhousing with his brother outside the Roadhouse (winning, of course) and Cas had nearly arrested him, having watched the scene unfold from his unmarked cop car.  Except, the moment they scented each other?  The rest was history.Now they were living “The True Mate Dream.”  The pair had a nice house, stable jobs, a dog Dean wasn’t even allergic to, and - oh yeah - that thing called love.  Everything was picturesque until the omega had a scare after running out of birth control halfway through his heat.  Except, that ‘scare’ turned into an aspiration - something Dean didn't even know he wanted...until he did.





	Art for When That Fever Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> [When That Fever Strikes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11784183) by [PaperAnn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/)was such a fun story- make sure you check it out! :D
> 
> All tags and warnings on this post are for the art only -more tags and warnings may apply to the story.
> 
> This was for the Tropefest which I participated in LAST MINUTE (and so glad I did)

I made 2 full sized pictures, a promo collage, a title banner (and a modified banner as a breaker).

The last picture I made was the one that first caught my attention when I read the story and was the one PaperAnn was really hoping I'd make! Guess that worked out well, right? And the first picture I made wound up too empty on the one side so i experimented with the background and I'm really pleased with the results :D  I had also panned on a different style of borders, something in fitting with the baby fever theme, but then i realized anything i could come up with would be too bulky and i got mad at myself. :(

Anyway, please let me know what you think and be sure to drop in on the story!

 

 

 

Here's the original Promo Collage - these pieces are not allowed to have any artwork created for it, it all had to be photos, etc:

Took a few tries to get this breaker size right, but I think we finally settled on this:

  



End file.
